Family of Gleeks:Spin of to 'Family First'
by klainerswiftiegleek
Summary: Spin off to 'Family First' Follow Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and David kids' throughout their lives. Falling in and out of love. Creating families of their own, follow their journey. Credit to MRSDARRENCRISS589 for the idea
1. Katherine Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Katherine Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: Kat**

**Birthday: December 22nd, 2018**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:**  
><strong>Kurt Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Blaine Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Michael Anderson-Hummel (Older Triplet Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Krystal Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Matthew Anderson-Hummel (Younger Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<strong>  
><strong>James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<strong>

**Relationships:  
>Sean Karofsky-Smythe (crush)<strong>

**Friends:**  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>  
><strong>Quinn Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Beth Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Jake Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Marley Puckerman<strong>

**Millie Puckerman  
>Artie Abrams<br>Kitty Abrams**

**Katrina Abrams **

**Lola Abrams**

**Julie Abrams**

**Summer Abrams  
>Brittany Lopez-Pierce<br>Santana Lopez-Pierce  
>Samantha Lopez-Pierce<br>Mercedes  
>Sam Evans<br>Tina Chang  
>Mike Chang Jr.<br>Mina Chang  
>Mike Chang the Third<strong>

**Ryder Lynn**

**Katie Lynn**

**Marley Lynn**

**William Lynn **

**Sean Karofsky-Smythe**

**Enemies:  
>Shane Karofsky-Smythe<strong>

**Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe**

**Interests: Broadway, musicals, show tunes, being in the spotlight**

**Education:**  
><strong>Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School <strong>

**Talent: **  
><strong>Singing<strong>  
><strong>Dancing<br>Acting**


	2. Michael Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Michael Finn Dalton Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: None**

**Birthday: December 22nd , 2018**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:**  
><strong>Kurt Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Blaine Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Katherine Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Krystal Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Matthew Anderson-Hummel (Younger Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<strong>  
><strong>James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<strong>

**Relationships:  
>Rosalind 'Rosa' Woods (girlfriend)<strong>

**Friends:**  
><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>  
><strong>Quinn Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Beth Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Jake Puckerman<strong>  
><strong>Marley Puckerman<strong>

**Millie Puckerman  
>Artie Abrams<br>Kitty Abrams**

**Katrina Abrams **

**Lola Abrams**

**Julie Abrams**

**Summer Abrams  
>Brittany Lopez-Pierce<br>Santana Lopez-Pierce  
>Samantha Lopez-Pierce<br>Mercedes  
>Sam Evans<br>Tina Chang  
>Mike Chang Jr.<br>Mina Chang  
>Mike Chang the Third<strong>

**Ryder Lynn**

**Katie Lynn**

**Marley Lynn**

**William Lynn **

**Enemies:  
>Karofsky-Smythe Family<strong>

**Interests: Football and Rosalinda Woods**

**Education:**  
><strong>Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School <strong>

**Talent: **  
><strong>Singing<strong>  
><strong>Football<strong>


	3. Krystal Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Krystal Elena Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: Krys**

**Birthday: December 22nd, 2018**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:  
>Kurt Anderson-Hummel<br>Blaine Anderson-Hummel **  
><strong>Michael Anderson-Hummel (Older Triplet Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Katherine Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)<br>Matthew Anderson-Hummel (Younger Brother)  
>Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<br>James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
>Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<br>Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)  
>Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<br>Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**

**Relationships:**  
><strong>None<strong>

**Friends:  
>Rachel Berry<br>Quinn Puckerman  
>Noah Puckerman<br>Beth Puckerman  
>Jake Puckerman<br>Marley Puckerman**  
><strong>Millie Puckerman<br>Artie Abrams  
>Kitty Abrams<strong>  
><strong>Katrina Abrams <strong>  
><strong>Lola Abrams<strong>  
><strong>Julie Abrams<strong>  
><strong>Summer Abrams<strong>  
><strong>Brittany Lopez-Pierce<br>Santana Lopez-Pierce  
>Samantha Lopez-Pierce<br>Mercedes  
>Sam Evans<br>Tina Chang  
>Mike Chang Jr.<br>Mina Chang  
>Mike Chang the Third<strong>  
><strong>Ryder Lynn<strong>  
><strong>Katie Lynn<strong>  
><strong>Marley Lynn<strong>  
><strong>William Lynn <strong>

**Enemies:**  
><strong>Karofsky-Smythe Family<strong>

**Interests: Football, Singing, Cooking, Acting**

**Education:**  
><strong>Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School <strong>

**Talent: **  
><strong>Singing<strong>  
><strong>Football<br>Cooking**


	4. Matt Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Matthew Flynn Dillon Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: Matt**

**Birthday: December 22nd, 2021**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:  
>Kurt Anderson-Hummel<br>Blaine Anderson-Hummel **

**Michael Anderson-Hummel (Older Brother)  
>Katherine Anderson-Hummel (Older Sister)<br>Krystal Anderson-Hummel (Older Sister)  
>Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<br>James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
>Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)<br>Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)  
>Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)<br>Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**

**Relationships:  
>None<strong>

**Friends:  
>Rachel Berry<br>Quinn Puckerman  
>Noah Puckerman<br>Beth Puckerman  
>Jake Puckerman<br>Marley Puckerman**

**Millie Puckerman  
>Artie Abrams<br>Kitty Abrams**

**Katrina Abrams **

**Lola Abrams**

**Julie Abrams**

**Summer Abrams  
>Brittany Lopez-Pierce<br>Santana Lopez-Pierce  
>Samantha Lopez-Pierce<br>Mercedes  
>Sam Evans<br>Tina Chang  
>Mike Chang Jr.<br>Mina Chang  
>Mike Chang the Third<strong>

**Ryder Lynn**

**Katie Lynn**

**Marley Lynn**

**William Lynn **

**Enemies:  
>Karofsky-Smythe Family<strong>

**Interests: Football **

**Education:**

**Los Angeles Middle School **

**Talent: **  
><strong>Singing<strong>  
><strong>Football<strong>


	5. Shane Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: Shane David Karofsky-Smythe**

**Other Names: None**

**Birthday: January 11****th****, 2019**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Hazel/ Green**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:  
>Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe (Father)<strong>  
><strong>David Karofsky-Smythe (Father)<strong>  
><strong>Sean Karofsky-Smythe (Younger Twin Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Rebecca Karofsky-Smythe (Younger Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Paul Karofsky (grandfather)<strong>

**Relationships:  
>one night stands since he was 12<strong>

**Friends:  
>Will Sheppard<br>RJ Sheppard  
>Matt Lush-Laws<br>Nick Lush-Laws  
>Ginny Sheppard <strong>  
><strong>Harry Sheppard<strong>  
><strong>Mickey Lush-Laws<strong>

**Enemies:  
>Lots of people<strong>

**Interests: sex, alcohol, men, women, and sports**

**Education:**  
><strong>Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School <strong>

**Talent: **  
><strong>Dancing<strong>  
><strong>Singing<strong>  
><strong>Football<strong>


	6. Sean Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: Sean Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe**

**Other Names: None**

**Birthday: January 11****th****, 2019**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:  
>Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe (Father)<strong>  
><strong>David Karofsky-Smythe (Father)<strong>  
><strong>Shane Karofsky-Smythe (Older Twin Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Rebecca Karofsky-Smythe (Younger Sister)<strong>  
><strong>Paul Karofsky (grandfather)<strong>

**Relationships:  
>Katherine Anderson-Hummel (crush)<strong>

**Friends:  
>Will Sheppard<br>RJ Sheppard  
>Matt Lush-Laws<br>Nick Lush-Laws  
>Ginny Sheppard <strong>  
><strong>Harry Sheppard<strong>  
><strong>Mickey Lush-Laws<strong>  
><strong>Katherine Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Krystal Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Matthew Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Justin Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Courage Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Charlie Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Nicole Anderson-Hummel<strong>

**Enemies:  
>Tyler Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>James Anderson-Hummel<strong>  
><strong>Michael Anderson-Hummel<strong>

**Interests: politics, reading, school, and Katherine Anderson-Hummel**

**Education:**  
><strong>Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School <strong>

**Talent: **  
><strong>Singing<strong>  
><strong>Learning things quickly<strong>


	7. Becca Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: Rebecca Marie Karofsky-Smythe**

**Other Names: Becca**

**Birthday: June 18****th****, 2021**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:  
>Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe (Father)<strong>  
><strong>David Karofsky-Smythe (Father)<strong>  
><strong>Shane Karofsky-Smythe (Older Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Sean Karofsky-Smythe (Older Brother)<strong>  
><strong>Paul Karofsky (grandfather)<strong>

**Relationships:  
>Katherine Anderson-Hummel (crush)<strong>

**Friends:  
>Will Sheppard<br>RJ Sheppard  
>Matt Lush-Laws<br>Nick Lush-Laws  
>Ginny Sheppard <strong>  
><strong>Harry Sheppard<strong>  
><strong>Mickey Lush-Laws<strong>

**Enemies:  
>Anderson-Hummel family<strong>

**Interests: girls, caring for others, singing, broadway**

**Education:**  
><strong>Los Angeles Middle School<strong>

**Talent: **  
><strong>Singing<strong>


	8. Rosa Woods

**Name: Rosalinda Woods**

**Other Names: Rosa**

**Birthday: March 4****th****, 2019**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:**  
><strong>Unknown parents<strong>

**Gwen Woods (twin sister)**

**Relationships:**  
><strong>Michael Anderson-Hummel (Boyfriend)<strong>

**Friends:**  
><strong>Everyone except Shane<strong>

**Enemies:**  
><strong>Shane Karofsky-Smythe<strong>

**Interests: cheerleading, singing, dancing, gymnastics, and Michael Anderson-Hummel**

**Education:**  
><strong>Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School <strong>

**Talent: **  
><strong>Singing<strong>  
><strong>Cheerleading<strong>  
><strong>Dancing<strong>  
><strong>Gymnastics<strong>


	9. Chapter 1: Open Your Heart

**Chapter 1: Open Your Heart**

**Sean's P.O.V.**

Today is the first day of high school, I am leaving the sick, cruel world also know as public school for a fancy, rich semiprivate school. There I will learn more about the arts, how to improve my singing ability and other art abilities. I was going to go to school where they discussed politics (one of my one true loves), math all kinds of math too like geometry and calculus (amazing), science, and a bunch of other amazing stuff. I decided against it when I found out by papa that Katherine Anderson-Hummel, who is an angel sent from the heavens, was going to Los Angeles Cultural Arts School which made me audition and I got in. Thank god I can sing or I never would have gotten in, I'm not Katherine I can't sing, dance, and act.

I am eating my lunch on the stairs of the school when Katherine comes down them with Krystal at her side, "Sean? What are you doing," Katherine asked walking to stand in front of me.

I looked up her; she had her silk, chocolate brown hair in a braid her crystal blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight coming in from a nearby window "I'm…I'm…"

She giggled, "Do you not know where the cafeteria is? They showed us this morning on the tour."

"I do know where it is, I just don't want to eat in there."

She nodded understanding, "Well I…" Krystal coughed, Katherine looked at her then back at me, and "We were heading to the auditorium care to join us?"

"Really, you want me to join you two for lunch; even with our families' history and current position?"

"Yes, now come on" she said smiling heading to the auditorium.

I followed them, "Wow! It's huge; you could hold a concert in here."

"I know, it's amazing," she said happily standing in the center stage, "but a Broadway theatre is much larger." A giant spotlight was currently on her making her glow, the light reflected off of her hair.

"Gorgeous," I say which I thought I said to myself.

She blushed clearing hearing me but pretended she didn't, "Did you say something Sean?"

I shook my head sitting on the edge of the stage then returned to my lunch. "Are you joining the glee club here?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Yes! Of course I am and you should too. There's no audition required for the people in the music and dance department like we are."

"I think I will," I smiled at her as I noticed Krystal leave out of the corner of my eye, Katherine didn't notice.

"We should be the leads," she said pulling me to my feet on the stage.

I smiled holding her small hand in mine; she is slightly smaller than me since her dad is short…well I'm not that big but not small like a girl.

"I don't know about that I'm not that great."

She sighed, "well sing a duet with me," she went to her backpack and got two song packets handing one to me, "page six."

I turned to page six like she told me to, "It's a mash up of Borderline/Open your heart."

Out of nowhere the glee club's band started playing and she started singing…

**_Katherine:_**_  
>Something in the way you loved me won't let me be<br>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free_

_Stop playin' with my heart  
>Finish what you start<br>When you make my love come down_

_If you want me let me know  
>Baby, let it show<br>Honey, don't you fool around_

_**Me:**__  
>Don't try to resist me<br>Open your heart to me, baby  
>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<em>

_**Me and Katherine:**__  
>Open your heart to me, darlin'<br>I'll give you love if you_

_**Me:**__  
>You turn the key<em>

_**Katherine:**__  
>Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me (<em>_**Me:**__ You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)_

_**Me and Katherine:**__  
>I see you on the street and you walk on by (<em>_**Me:**__ You're on the street I see when you're walking by)  
>When you hold me in your arms<br>You love me till I just can't see (__**Me:**__ Ohh, Woah)  
>So you choose to look the other way<br>Well I've got something to say..._

_Open your heart to me, baby  
>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (<em>_**Me:**__ Open your heart I'll make you love me)  
>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (Ohh ohh ohh)<br>Open your heart with the key_

After the song I turned to her, "You sounded amazing."

She shrugged, "Thanks and you were amazing too. We will be the leads of Melody Makers for sure," she hugged me then kissed my cheek as the bell rang, which does not even sound like a real bell it is actually what current pop song is going on that week as long as it is school appropriate of course. I cleaned up my lunch then left with Katherine.

When school ended I went home, "dad," I knocked on his office door

"Come in," he said and I entered, "what is it Sean?"

"Do you think I could ever lead the school's glee club?"

I knew my dad was a tough critic; he looked at me which is very rare with me. He usually only looks up at someone when it is Shane, papa, or Becca it is rare with her too. "Sing."

I just looked at him as I closed the door, "Now?"

"Go," he said playing a note on his mini piano I sang the note. He played more notes and I sang them, "yes you would but you're still pitchy."

I nodded, "thank you dad."

"You are welcome."

I went to the music room practicing my music.


	10. Chapter 2: Three Year Anniverary

**Chapter 2: Three Year Anniversary  
><strong>

**Rosa's P.O.V.**

Being the head cheerleader for a performing arts school can be a difficult task, especially when your very adorable boyfriend is trying to flirt with you while we are both suppose to be at practice. I walk out of the locker rooms in my cheer uniform when he sends me a text, 'Meet me under the bleachers after practice, love you-M'

All I can think of how much of a pervert he is but he's my boyfriend so I find it cutie and adorable. 'Alright babe c u soon-R'

I go to Gwen and our twin friends Tami and Sami, "Still don't understand how you can date someone with two dads, it's just unnatural especially since he was born from one of them," Gwen said

"Yeah," Tami and Sami said in chorus.

Gwen just nodded to them, "Mom and dad disapprove. You're probably making God cry."

"Well said," Tami said with a nod.

"Amen," Sami said agreeing with Tami and Gwen.

I looked at the three of them, "But his parents are really nice."

"And insane his dads are in their forties and still having babies."

I was very offended, "Those babies have done none wrong."

"Yes they have," Gwen said, "it's called being created."

"But God creates these miracles," I told them.

Tami and Sami whispered to each other, "Rosalinda, might remind you that the bible clearly states that being with the same sex is very bad."

"God didn't write the bible though."

"But he told the Apostles what to write in the bible though."

I was about to argue some more with my homophobic sister and her little minions but our coach called us to practice.

After a long two hour practice I went and met Michael under the bleachers, "There's my gorgeous girlfriend," he said pulling me into a strong embrace.

"And my sweaty boyfriend," I said wrinkling my nose.

He giggled, "Why does girl sweat smell like candy and happiness, then boy sweat smells like dying fish?"

I giggled, "Because we like to stay clean unlike you stinky, filthy boys."

He rolled his eyes pulling me into a kiss, "I will shower then meet you by the lake."

"At the park or…"

"The private one," he told me pecking my lips before leaving.

I sighed happily, "So cute…even though he's a spitting image of Mr. Blaine Anderson-Hummel…is that wrong? Personalities are different though…mostly."

I walk off down the street to my neighborhood which is in near the school and located in a gated community, Gwen wasn't home she was usually off with Tami and Sami. I changed into a different outfit (A/N: can be found on my polyvore account gleeklover101), Michael then texted me 'Ready. See you soon-M'

'Kk-R'

I left then went to the private lake on my bike, I arrived at the lake where I found Michael with a picnic basket, "hello my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Hello my beautiful boyfriend," I say as he helps me off my then spins me around and dip kisses me; I kiss him back putting my arms around his neck.

He pulls away slowly, "let us toast to another month of being together."

I nodded as I sat on the blanket where he poured us each a glass of ginger ale, "A toast to being with my lovely girlfriend for three years now."

"I will toast to you being there for me for the past three years."

We clink our plastic glasses then drank the drink, we then had little cakes and chocolate covered strawberries. After we ate and drank the drink we laid down on the blanket, he held me in his arms. "Thank you," he said.

"What for," I ask, "I haven't done anything for you."

He giggled, "Yes, you have. You have been there for me these past three years. No one ever though I would be dating a priest's daughter."

"Especially with you having two dads," I say looking up at him.

He nodded, "that's right, but we ignore everything they say because we love each other for who the person is on the inside."

I smile at him, "Whatever happened to my goofy seventh grade boyfriend?"

He shrugged, "You changed me darling."

I giggled, "Thankfully I stayed the same."

"And I like this you and I don't want it to change," he tells me holding me close.

I shake my head, "it never will. I promise."

"Good."

We lay there he has one arm around me as he holds my hand with free one, "I love you," I tell him.

"I love you, too."

I kiss him and he kissed me back, I turn so I'm on my stomach. I run a hand through his hair, my eyes are closed softly. He runs a hand slowly up my chest area; I quickly sit up "Michael!"

"What?"

"You know not to travel up or down the equator."

He groaned, "Where's the fun in making out if you don't get a little something extra?"

"We can get a little something extra when we are married," I tell him crossing my arms, "how about we just pray."

"I don't believe in God remember."

"Hush now," I say pulling out my bible and begin reading aloud.

He just lays there not really listening but watching some birds in the trees.

After our somewhat alright date, we kiss goodbye then I ride home. I start making dinner since it is my turn. My family which contains me, my father, my mother, and Gwen say the blessing which my father always leads, since he is a priest for our church. We finish dinner then my mom, Gwen, and I clean the table and the dishes that were used to make the dinner.

I finish my portion of the cleaning then go to shower, 'Night babe-R' I text Michael.

'Night I love you-M'

'Love you too-R'

I smile putting my iPhone 20 on my bedside plugged into the charger; I go tell my father goodnight, he is planning Wednesday's service. "Night daddy," I tell him.

"Night princess," he kisses my forehead then sends me to bed.

I get in my four poster bed with a canopy; my bed is also a temper pedic 10. "Lights off," I say and the lights turn off, "thank you house."

"You are welcome Miss Rosalinda," the house tells me in a motherly voice.

I fall asleep to the sound of the ocean coming from my sound machine.


End file.
